Taka
by kityang24
Summary: He thinks he loves another. She thinks he's not for her. But by some strange twist of fate, they soon realized that indeed they really were. MiakaXTakaXYui This fic is sort of like the connection between the OVAs. To be edited. R&R!
1. Is that Tamahome?

They had to do it or else all will be lost in the Book of the Four Gods. Their sense of responsibility as a maiden and a senshi clashed with their love for each other. Is it really necessary to sacrifice in order to save this world? And as Miaka and Tamahome stared at each other, they silently knew that it was. Sacrificing meant never seeing each other again. . .forever. Their eyes locked and the rebellion against this unfair situation rising within but held firmly by their deeper desire for the betterment of the world they knew and loved. It all seemed like a dream, drifting in and out of their consciousness, so unreal yet very true.

Yui was aware of Miaka's trembling clutch on her arm and she tried her best to soothe her. She opened her mouth in silent resignation. She did not want to hurt Miaka but it was all out of their power and the powers of the Four Gods. In a voice loud enough to drown the sobs escaping from Miaka, she uttered the final words to seal their fate and return them to their world.

But for Tamahome, it's not that easy to forget a love as great as his and Miaka's. In that alternate universe, he sought a way to be with her once more and found it, at a price. It was a process wherein he had to be stripped of his memories to be reincarnated in Miaka's world as a human being. The moment came. He will have to decide. All the Suzaku seishis stared warily at Tamahome. It meant forgetting everything even Miaka. Tamahome bowed his head and without a moment wasted, readily agreed. The air suddenly rang with protests but Tamahome silenced them.

There was nothing for him in his original world anyway. His family was murdered and gone. More than that, he loves Miaka. Didn't he swear to protect her? How can he protect her if they are apart? Everyone warned him that there was a slim chance of finding Miaka without his memories. Tamahome only shook his head. He trusted his love for Miaka too much. They will find each other. Somehow . . .

--

--

--

"Let's eat out!" Yui said, dragging Miaka with her by the arm. Miaka's shoes scraped the pavement, allowing her friend to let her look as though she had no strength to walk without a guide. It was a fine school day but together they went off to skip class to enjoy themselves. Although Miaka kept on saying she's fine, Yui knew better. She knew her friend needs more time to recover from the shock of losing Tamahome. Right now, she will do anything for her even skip class.

"Alright!" Miaka replied deeply grateful for her best friend. She peered at Yui's vibrant face and wished she felt as alive as her. To do that she must face the truth that Tamahome is gone. It has been a month of feeling sorry for the love that had once seemed eternal but now lost and gone. The pain was so great and the memories achingly terrible to remember. She didn't bother to shield her emotions and for days, she cried. But now, she held back the tears just for the moment. She owed Yui even a portion of a happy day. She'd been so faithful to her. "Oh there! It's a new cafe. Let's try it out"

"Fine." They entered the cafe.Yui noticed that Miaka seemed unusually cheerful and then broke into a grin. "Now, don't order the whole menu. I don't have enough money to pay for all of that!"

"I won't! But can you reconsider? I'm really hungry . . ." Stars danced in her eyes as she gaped at the delicacies plastered on the posters. Yui playfully clobbered Miaka on the head. "That won't work on me, Miaka!" she laughed.

They seated themselves around a table near the counter. It pleased Yui to see Miaka returning back to her old self. Food almost always the best remedy to lure her gluttony best friend out of her shell. But at the same time, she found the change unnerving. Her friend had this sense of loyalty and Yui did not want Miaka to act happy just because of her. But then again, maybe this is the start. She just hoped that Miaka is healing not forming a mask to hide her feelings.

"What will your order be miss?" the waiter asked from behind them. Their chatter died down. Miaka froze. The shadow of the person fell upon her and she could see it outlined against the linoleum floor. "That voice . . . It's so familiar . . . it's . . ." Her heart thudded so fast and she couldn't seem to breathe. Could it be? She sat rigidly, beads of sweat appearing on her brow, and waited until the waiter came into view. Miaka couldn't speak. She couldn't even blink. Time seemed to stop into a standstill. She felt petrified and energized all at once. The gates of tears opened again and she stood there silently crying as she stared at the face of the man she loved so much. "Tamahome. . ."

Yui sat as shocked as Miaka. "Tamahome!"

The sight of Miaka crying her heart out while staring at him made the waiter felt unease creeping over him. He looked down to his clothes, wondering if her had done something wrong. "Um. .I hoped I didn't step on your shoes. . " He slowly said. His words sent puzzlement headlong toward the girls. He looked and sounded like Tamahome but he was talking as though he did not know them! He reached out his hand to pat Miaka's arm. "Don't cry, will you? What's wrong?" Miaka was unaware of his palm on her. She was just looking wide-eyed at him and then slowly, she raised her arm to flick the waiter's arm away.

His words snapped Miaka's self control. "I can't believe this!" Miaka shouted. She felt as though her heart was wrenched out from her chest. "Tamahome! You're Tamahome! What are you saying? Don't you know that this is really hard for me? Don't you know it's terrible to get separated from you?"

Yui tried to calm Miaka down. It took only a moment to register in Yui's mind what the waiter's words meant. "Miaka, stop! Please, this isn't really necessary." She tried to restrain her friend but her words fell on deaf ears. Her friend grabbed the waiter's shirt and clutched it until it was on the verge of tearing. "Stop pretending! Don't be such an idiot! Tamahome! Just tell me you are Tamahome!" She yelled until she couldn't anymore. Sobs replaced her desperate words. Miaka bowed her head as she stood against the waiter's chest.

The waiter rubbed his head, an apologetic expression on his face. "I'm sorry. I really am. But I am not Tamahome. I'm Taka Sukunami. See?" He showed the two girls his nametag and carefully pried Miaka's hands away from him. Miaka lay limp and sapped out of her strength. Yui took her into her arms. _So much for recovering_. "I must have really looked a great deal like him for you to shout out like that. But I'm not who you think I am. I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do for you. . "

"No, it's all right. We're fine. We're just going to go. All Miaka needs is time alone." Yui said, taking control of the situation. If this person is not who they think he is then at least they can get out of this fix gracefully. "She's going through a rough time, you see." She bid Taka goodbye and took the sobbing Miaka out of the cafe.

Yui led her friend to a park near the cafe. They sat on a swing silently for a long time until Yui suddenly spoke up. "Maybe he isn't Tamahome, Miaka. Maybe he's right. He just looks like Tamahome"

"No!" Miaka shook her head and at the sound of Yui protesting shouted, "No!" again and stood up to stare at her best friend. "I don't believe that! It's weird. It's nonsense but somehow, inside, I can feel it. I believe he is Tamahome. He must have forgotten about everything when he came here. Maybe. ." She was shouting once more. Yui stood up also. Her friend was already bordering hysterical and she knew the emotional burden was too much for now. She did not need to add more to it.

"That's impossible, Miaka." Yui replied softly, thinking up some sense. "But let's just go home for now. Let's just forget we saw him."

"I have to go and see him again, Yui. I have to show him." Miaka started to run back toward the cafe. But Yui spread out her arms and stopped her. She will have to persuade her here that this wasn't making any sense at all.

"Miaka, stop! You're being idealistic. Think about it. How come he fits so much in our world? Shouldn't he be like a lost kid clueless of what is around him? Plus, he has a name, Taka, and he's got a job." Yui hated to put Miaka in the wrong but there was just no way that Tamahome can ever come back to their world with the connection between the two worlds gone. It would take a miracle. But then again, love often makes miracles between these two.

"I don't know about that." Grim determination tightened Miaka's grip on Yui's arm. "But my gut tells me he's Tamahome. I'll find out what the truth is. I've got to see him. Let me go, Yui. Please. . ." The tears had already ceased flowing and there was only pleading left in those hazel eyes. Yui sighed and loosened her hold on her captive. "Don't make a fool of yourself, Miaka. Think that he might not be Tamahome." Miaka silently nodded and ran off once more toward the cafe.

--

--

--

"What are we doing now?" Yui whispered. "Why are we hiding?"

"SH!" The two of them stood behind the wall with only their heads sticking out as they watched the same waiter walk ahead of them. "He might hear you."

"Wait a second. You tell me what's going on or I'll shout your head off"

"Alright already!" Miaka said a tempo too loud. Her voice echoed through the empty sidewalk. Quickly, Yui pulled her back behind the wall. Taka stopped and glanced around him. He was so sure he heard a voice. But wherever he looked, no one was in sight. He suddenly remembered the red-haired girl who appeared to him earlier. She couldn't be following me, he thought with a sigh. He turned to start walking again.

"I appeared to Tamahome earlier but he ran away. I figured he might not want to face me yet. So I decided to sneak around him." Miaka explained as they lay huddled behind the wall.

"You pretty much scared him, Miaka" Yui said wryly. "Tell me, what is this sudden change of tactic of yours about? You didn't make a fool out of yourself, did you?"

Miaka blushed red and Yui suspected that she really did made a fool out of herself. _I shouldn't have left her but I'd be ruining the moment if I was there. _"I just want to find out Yui. I really do. But I can't tell him that we're in love before because he might not be the one. " The tears filled her eyes once again and if Yui did not reply in return, she could have continued on crying then and there.

"So you resorted to playing the detective to find out what you want." Yui said. "After all, there are many ways to know the answer, right?"

Yui was looking at Miaka with a smile and Miaka brightened at once. "Oh Yui!" Miaka hugged her best friend tight, glad for the comfort she gave. In whatever situation, she knew she can depend on her best friend. They peeped around the wall to see where Taka had gone. He was still walking straight along the street.

The two girls followed him until he stopped in front of a gate. They hid behind a post and watched as he opened the gate with a key. They only came out when Taka closed the gate after him.

"At least he lives not far from me . . ." Yui said, cocking her head toward the small alley that led to her house. They stood in front of the gate, staring at the house Taka disappeared to." Only a few blocks more and there I'll be"

"I don't understand, Yui."

"We'll find out for sure." Yui thought for a moment. "Oh, I know! Let's just go to that cafe everyday. We'll apologize to him and make friends. Then we'll siphon information from him and find out for sure if he is Tamahome or not"

"You're so full of ideas Yui"

Yui shrugged. "Ideas wouldn't matter if it won't help."

"If he doesn't want to be friends . . ."

"Then we'll do it your way, we'll stalk him and do what it takes to make him notice us"

"That's my Yui!" Miaka laughed. "Let's do it tomorrow."


	2. Strange Connection

Another day again and once more, Taka was in the cafe, wiping the same counters. He couldn't erase the memory of yesterday. Every minute alone with his mind jolted him into thinking about it. He sighed. There was really no time to think about a silly girl bursting out to him. The bell jingled, signaling that another customer had come in.

"Remember what I told you," Yui reminded her friend. "Don't do that . . . thing again"

Miaka smiled. "I won't Yui! I'll remember your advice." She lowered her voice and whispered. "Isn't this kind of embarrassing after what I did?"

"That's actually an understatement, Miaka. Everyone was staring at us." Yui laughed at Miaka's expression of fear. "You can do it. I'll be here. I did manage to smooth out part of the situation"

"Yes, I hope so"

"Wait, you didn't tell me what you did yesterday. You said you met up with Tamahome . . . I mean, Taka"

"Oh, about that. Well, what I did makes the whole situation even more embarrassing"

"Don't tell me you . . . Miaka!"

"Oh, it's the two of you again." The comment snapped them out of their conversation. Taka stood there, his clipboard at hand. Miaka held her breath. He looked handsome even in his uniform. She longed to grab the lopsided cap on his head and touch his cheek . . . Snap out of it! She can't do that, at least, not now. "This time you're going to order something, right?" In reality, it irked him to see the two girls again. Yet, he stuck on being nice.

"We definitely will." Yui said, seeing that Miaka was too dazed at the sight of Taka. "But before that . . ."

"I want to apologize." Miaka cut in, blushing red. "I'm sorry for shouting at you and for all the other horrible things I did"

Taka took a moment for the words to sink. And then he laughed, his cap getting more lopsided by the minute. "Oh, it's perfectly all right"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I understand"

Miaka's eyes brightened up. "If that's the case then I want to order everything on your menu"

"Oh?" He grinned. "That's great. What about your friend?" He turned to Yui. "What will you have, Miss?"

"A hamburger and iced tea is fine"

Taka nodded and this time, his cap fell off. He smiled and stooped to get it but another hand got to it first.

"Here . . ." Yui murmured casually, taking the cap and handing it to Taka. He reached out to accept it and accidentally laid his palm on Yui's hand. His touch was warm but the heat seemed to build up every passing second. Yui gasped and grabbed her hand from Taka's touch. Taka stared at Yui. He couldn't understand what just happened.

"Thanks" he said instead, his gaze never leaving Yui's face. He scribbled on his clipboard and went to get their orders.

On their way home, Yui listened to Miaka while she relayed the afternoon's events.

"I love him! I still do!" Miaka exclaimed out loud. "But how will we find out for sure, Yui?"

Yui did not answer. She, herself, was too busy in her own thoughts. She kept clenching and unclenching her hand, the look on Taka's face plastered in her head. Why? What was that connection she felt? Does it prove that he's Tamahome? Did Miaka feel it too?

"Yui!"

"Huh? Oh right," Yui snapped out of her thoughts. "I don't know yet but we'll find out. We'll keep on asking him about himself. He might spill something." She grinned at her friend. Asking Miaka about the connection would be senseless because clearly, Miaka did not feel it too. Perhaps she was too busy staring at Taka to notice anything else. "We can ask your brother for help"

"Keisuke? Yes, I guess that's a good idea. He can research about Taka. He's good at that." A naughty smile appeared on Miaka's face. "His friend also, Tetsuya, you know. He's good at a lot of things especially. . "She made a motion with her hands as though catching something.

"Miaka!" Yui blushed. "Don't remind me of that. It's too embarrassing!" She tried to shake away the memory of herself falling naked from the sky into a man's arms.

"I'm sorry Yui! I couldn't help it!" Miaka laughed, hugging Yui briefly before running off to race her into the house.

--

--

--

Taka laid himself on his bed and focused his attention on the bare ceiling. Recent events got his mind into this unwelcome messy state. He couldn't think straight and the faces of the two girls he met in the cafe kept intruding his mind. He closed his eyes for a moment and exhaled hard. His lips tingled and touching it only made him remember what Miaka did. He opened his eyes and sat up, his gaze falling on his hand. The heat was still there. He somehow felt a connection with that girl named Yui . . .

"These girls . . ." he groaned dejectedly. "They're driving me crazy." Never in his whole life did this happen to him. He got only as far as girls confessing their love and surprising him with gifts but even then, he took no notice. He was too busy studying and working to do anything else. "What am I going to do . . .?"


	3. A Winter Walk

Morning found Taka trekking the same streets once again. Winter suddenly appeared out of the blue during the night. He rubbed his hands in the cold, glad for the warmth his coat and gloves provided. "Winter is good for business," he said. He mused on his good business opportunities.

BAM! Taka felt something crash into his face. He toppled off his feet into the snow-covered ground.

"Are you all right?" a female voice sounded from nowhere. Taka felt her help him up to his feet. Warm blood trickled from his forehead into the snow. "Taka! I'm sorry. Oh no, you're bleeding"

"Great," Taka replied, fingering the wound. "At least a bit of blood can warm me up." He smiled and looked at the girl. It was Yui. I might even die because of these girls, he thought with dry humor.

"I'm so sorry." Yui bit her lip. Her attempt to stop Taka on his tracks got a whole lot too far. It was a good thing Miaka was not there to witness it. She just wants to be friendly to get a chance to find out more about him.

"It's nothing. It's . . ." Taka traced the line his wound made. "Just a scratch. I'll need something to stop the bleeding"

"Right," Yui offered her handkerchief to him. "I don't have any gauze but this will be good enough"

"Are you really going to let me ruin your handkerchief?"

"It's the least I could do." After folding the cloth into fourths, Yui tiptoed in front of Taka and helped tie it across his forehead. Taka studied Yui's face. He couldn't forget the connection that happened yesterday . . . Could she be?

"It's done." Before Yui can pull herself away from him, Taka abruptly took her hands into his. They both sensed heat pass through the contact, rising along with the beat of their hearts. Yui blushed but she was too taken aback to notice.

"Thank you," Taka shook Yui's hands and released it. Yui wondered if he really did want to shake her hands to thank her or to mask his uncalled-for gesture. "You're welcome. It's my fault anyway . . ." She was trying her best to act super casual. "Where are you heading?"

"To the cafe . . . You?"

"To school . . ."

"We're heading to the same direction. Let's go together." Taka stopped before he can go on any further. He was acting in an alarming manner. He never grabbed a girl's hand; much less ask her out to walk with him for no particular reason. What's happening, his mind raced. Could she really be?

"I . . . yes, sure." Yui felt too guilty to say no. After all, she might find something about him on the way.

They walked silently for a while. Yui stole a glance or two at the man beside her. She remembered the moment she first met him, the declaration she made to Miaka, the things she did to acquire him. She thought she loved Tamahome then . . .

"You and Miaka are best friends?" Taka asked.

"Yes, but I . . ." Perhaps a little confession can help him open up. Yui gulped. "I betrayed her once and I never ought to do that again"

"Can I know why?"

"I thought she left me and when she finally came back, I thought she didn't really come back for me but for the guy she loves. It was wrong but I was too angry. It was too late before I realized my mistake." Yui watched him, wondering if her words rang any bells in his memory.

"Still, you both made up. That's the best thing"

Disappointment hovered over Yui. It didn't look as if Taka knew what she was talking about. She pondered on what to do next. What must she do to jog a person's memory without actually telling him?

"Miaka's a nice person. Her love is remarkable. No matter how many trials passed between us, she regarded me as her friend. And so it is also with the guy she loves. Whatever happens, Miaka will still love him." A sad smile crossed Yui's face. She desperately wants Taka to remember Miaka. She knew her friend had enough already.

"Where is this guy now?"

"Oh, he's nearby but there's a problem about him that we have to sort out." It was a wry reply directed to him.

"Is that why Miaka cried that time?"

"Yes and no . . . there are also other things bugging her right now." Yui frowned. If you only knew Taka . . . she sighed inwardly. _I'm talking about you!_

"If the guy Miaka loves looks just like me then maybe . . ." Taka paused for a long time. Yui held her breath. _Taka, please remember! Tell me that it's you! Tell me you're Tamahome! _"I think I saw him before"

Yui's face fell and then tensed upon reevaluating what Taka said. "You . . . you saw him? That's impossible"

"Why would it be?"

_Because you're the same person, you moron! Unless of course you're referring to a mirror! _Yui almost said her thoughts out loud. Instead, she replied, "I just thought it's impossible. Where did you see this person?"

Before Taka can reply, they found themselves on the intersection where one road led to Yui's school while the other road led to the cafe. "I guess we have to go on separate directions"

"Right," She held her bag tightly and turned toward her school. "We'll see you soon, alright?"

Taka nodded and stood watching until Yui disappeared from view.

Winter clouds blurred the midday sun high up in the sky. Everything was the same including the two girls chatting animatedly inside the school building. It was lunchtime but both of the girls' lunches lay untouched during their conversation.

"Tell me what you want to tell me, Yui"

"You haven't touched your lunch yet"

"I was going to." Miaka ripped the plastic cover off the container and began eating. She couldn't say no to good food. "Tell me, please"

"I hate to tell you this," Yui started. "I talked to Taka earlier this morning. I bumped into him and I was telling him of the rough time we had. . "

"Get on with the point Yui!" Miaka swallowed her food and grabbed the water bottle to drink. "I'm too psyched to wait"

"Fine," Yui sighed. She wanted to prolong saying what she meant to say but there's no need to do that now. "Taka said he saw Tamahome"

WHAT? Miaka's mind screamed. Water erupted from her mouth into Yui's face. "What did you say?"

"That's disgusting, Miaka!" Yui screamed back. She ran from the table toward the bathroom. She cleaned her face over the sink while a flustered Miaka stood beside her.

"I don't understand! What did he mean?"

"It means that if what Taka says is true then he isn't Tamahome." Yui replied after drying her face. "It's impossible for a person to see himself. Unless it's a mirror or a clone."

"That couldn't be"

"I said 'if', didn't I?"

"But . . ."

"I'm not sure yet. We're going to talk to him later on after class. He could be talking in riddles"

Miaka managed a faint smile. "I guess we got to go and finish our lunch"

"Of course." They got out of the bathroom and walked down the hall. "You know what, next time I'm going to tell you something shocking I better not let you eat or drink anything first."


	4. The Ring

CLOSED. The glaring words hit the two girls as they stood outside the cafe. "He said he was heading to the cafe so that means it's open!" Yui cried out in frustration, leaning in a huff on the wall.

"I wonder what happened. . ." Miaka propped herself near Yui.

"Should we go to his house then?"

"Yes, sure"

"Don't look too sad, Miaka. It doesn't suit you"

"I can't help it!" Miaka's eyes narrowed and the tears welled up inside.

"Now, don't start crying on me! Even if he's not Tamahome then at least we've found someone like him"

"Are you saying I should replace Tamahome with this . . . copycat?"

"He isn't that bad. He's nice too. Remember what happened in the cafe?"

"Yes, he was nice. . ." Miaka shifted her gaze downward. Something suddenly caught her eye. Her tearfulness vanished at once. She stopped to kneel on the snow. Yui was a few yards away before she realized Miaka wasn't with her anymore. She peeked over her shoulder and saw her friend bent over the ground.

Snowflakes started to fall hazily around the kneeling girl. Everything blurred like a cloudy mist to Miaka. All her attention was centered on a certain thing she took from the snow. It caught the feeble sunlight now and then every time she moved it around her palm. It was a ring, the same ring that Tamahome wore to symbolize his love for her. Miaka reached into her pocket and took out another ring that looks just like the one she found. She held the two rings against her chest and closed her eyes. Tamahome. That same sad feeling she felt nowadays rushed again in full force. She cried. I missed you so much . . . she thought miserably.

"Miaka? You're crying again." Yui kneeled before Miaka. "You know that I have no handkerchief with me"

"Oh, Yui!" Miaka hurled herself into Yui's embrace. "Tamahome! I love him so much"

Yui did not answer. She stayed right there, soothing Miaka with only her touch. She waited until the sobs faded. Miaka sat up and looked at Yui. She opened her closed hands and showed Yui the ring.

"So this is why you got emotional all of the sudden." Yui managed to say. Her eyes fell upon the ring." My gosh, It's Tamahome's!"

"Yes, what does this mean Yui?"

For a long time, Yui was speechless. "I don't know but let's think through this and we might get an idea"

"Alright." Miaka knew she could always count on her friend for mind-boggling mysteries like this.

"First, you took it from Tamahome to break off the connection between the two worlds"

The two girls stood up and sat on the nearby swing.

"Then you gave it to me and I allowed it to go to where it should be." Yui continued.

Miaka did not reply.

"This means that if the ring is in this world and it has no owner, it could mean that the ring is supposed to be lost forever from the world of the Book of the Four Gods"

Miaka gasped out a little whimper. What Yui meant was that she and Tamahome are not supposed to be together.

"But if it has an owner . . . Oh, do you know what that means Miaka?" Excitement glowed on Yui's face.

"What"

"The ring has only one owner and that is Tamahome . . . Perhaps Tamahome is indeed in this world"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. If we find its owner, we'll find Tamahome"

"But if we don't?"

"Then my first theory is right. If the ring doesn't have an owner, it is supposed to be lost forever. Let's not think so negative now. It's more likely that the ring has an owner, Tamahome! He could be here and we'll find him"

A glimmer of hope shone in Miaka's eyes. She smiled and nodded. "Yes, he could be here and we'll find him. Even if we don't, at least we tried . . ."

"Don't think about that." Yui pulled Miaka out from the swing. "Come on, let's go home now. It's getting dark. We'll deal with this matter tomorrow"

"Thank you Yui." Miaka leaned on Yui.

"Stop thanking me, Miaka. It's the least I could do after all I've done"

Together, they head back to their homes filled with new hope to find the one Miaka loved most.

Weeks passed but the cafe remained closed. Everyday Miaka and Yui returned to the same spot to see Taka but he was nowhere to be found. They even got far as asking for him at his house but no one will answer. The gate was locked. The house was dark. Where could Taka possibly be?

They felt beaten but there was nothing they can do. What's more, Yui will be going out of town this weekend for a special event her mother asked her to go. She did not want to leave Miaka in her current state. Miaka assured her with a smile that she'll be fine.

The girls skipped school that Friday. They both waited for the train to come and take Yui to the next city. "I've decided Yui," Miaka spoke up suddenly. "I don't want Taka to know about the ring"

"Why not Miaka?" Yui asked in bewilderment.

"It's as though I'm pressuring him to love me." Miaka replied. "I don't want him to love me just because of a memory"

"But . . ."

"Yui, I think this is the best thing to do. Tamahome's love is true and that means that he'll still love me even if he lost his memories"

There was a hushed desperation in Miaka's eyes and Yui saw it. She understood what Miaka meant. If Taka will love Miaka, it will prove that he is the owner of the ring. And if he does not then . . . he's not the owner and Tamahome is lost. "Promise me you won't tell him"

In no time at all, they heard the whistle of the train coming. Yui turned to Miaka and hugged her tight.

"I promise"

"You're a good friend Yui. No, not only a friend. You're my best friend"

"And we'll always be, Miaka. I'm sorry I have to leave you"

"You're being very silly. There's nothing to be sorry about." Miaka hugged Yui back. She stepped back to watch Yui board the train. Come back soon, she murmured softly, waving Yui farewell. She was about to go away when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. Someone passed her just then, a person with those familiar eyes.

"Tamahome . . . I mean, Taka!" Miaka shouted. The man turned at the sound of her voice. He was in a hurry but he managed to stop to speak to her.

"Miaka . . . What are you doing here?" he asked, taking off his cap.

"The cafe was closed and we couldn't find you . . ." Miaka replied breathlessly. Without Yui by her side, she couldn't think of the right thing to say. He was both a friend and a stranger. But, Miaka knew that if this person is Tamahome then she can talk to him as she usually does.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you both but there was something I have to sort out." The train whistled again to signal its departure. Taka tucked his briefcase under one arm. "I really have to go. See you soon, Miaka!" He turned and dashed toward the train.

"Tama. . .Taka!" Miaka cried out once more, running after him. The doors closed after Taka as he stepped into the train but he heard her and did not hesitate to look back at her while she stood outside the glass doors.

"Be careful . . ." Miaka said even though she knew Taka cannot hear her. Yet, Taka did understand. He smiled and nodded to her in assurance.

The next thing Miaka knew, the train was already gone.


	5. Coincidence?

Morning found Taka trekking the same streets once again

Yui could not believe it. She saw Taka enter the train after she did. She caught a glimpse of Miaka outside and she guessed the two of them must have spoken to each other. She wanted to say something but before she can, Taka was suddenly in front of her.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

"No, it isn't. You can have it." Yui was more than welcome to give Taka the seat.

Taka gave a sigh of relief and made himself comfortable beside Yui.

"I thought I will never be able to catch this train. It was a good thing I came here earlier. I talked with your friend a while ago. She didn't tell me you'll be here"

"I bet she was meaning to but I guess you were too much in a hurry to give her a chance"

"Yes, maybe." Taka sat back and closed his eyes. "She looked very distressed though"

"I know I shouldn't leave her. Who knows what she'll do?" Yui said. "At least her brother's there to be with her"

Taka did not reply. He was thinking of the moment after the glass doors closed after him. He heard Miaka's voice so clearly even through the thickness of the glass. Be careful . . . and although he knew he might not be able to catch the train, he couldn't stop himself from speaking to her and from turning to look at her again. It was all so very queer. Maybe he was just being too nice, maybe not.

"You're heading to the next city?" Yui's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Yes, and you also?"

Yui nodded. "I'll be meeting with my family there." She wanted to ask him questions, and she blurted out the first thing that popped into her mind. "Tama . . . Taka?" Taka opened his eyes and faced his full attention at Yui. "What did you mean by saying that you think you saw Tamahome?"

"Oh, that. I'm not sure. I was walking along downtown that night and I saw commotion ahead of me."

--

Flashback

"What the . . ." Taka opened his mouth in surprise. A man about his age was running toward him. People were jumping out of the way from the man, cursing his rash attitude. Ordinary fiends like him aren't a surprise to Taka. He'd seen worse in his hometown. But what surprised him most was the moment when the man knocked him backward into the ground.

For a full second, Taka saw his face. He stared as much as he can before the man disappeared. What he saw was his own face, the same nose, the same chin, the same mouth, and the same eyes. It was like looking into a live mirror. Taka did not even notice he was lying on the ground. He stood up and looked behind to see where the man is now. He was gone.

"Am I hallucinating?" he whispered to himself. It was all very strange. He decided to bury the moment at the back of his mind and continued on his way.

End of Flashback

--

Before Taka can finish his tale, the train halted. "I have to make a pit stop." He bid Yui goodbye and deserted his seat to walk toward the glass doors.

"Tama . . . Taka!" Yui called out in a split second. She ran after him her words tumbled out in a fast pace. "Can I know your address and phone number?" It was embarrassing but if she wouldn't ask him now, they might lose any chance of seeing him again.

The glass doors were starting to close. Taka fiddled with his pocket and gave Yui a card. "Here, see you soon, Yui!" He waved goodbye and managed to slide out of the glass doors before it snapped to a close.

--

Taka's tale bothered Yui throughout the meal she had with her entire clan in an expensive restaurant. She remembered that incident Taka said. That was when Tamahome accidentally got into their world along with Miaka when she made a wish to Seiryuu. But the fact that Taka saw Tamahome did not make any sense to her. It isn't possible for Tamahome to see himself unless . . . A grim thought crossed Yui's mind. "Unless this Taka isn't Tamahome," Yui sighed.

"What did you say, Yui?" her cousin asked. He was annoying her during the last few minutes.

"Nothing"

"Thinking of some strapping guy to sweep you off your feet?" her little cousin teased. Yui shot him a death stare. "There's one coming in right now. Why don't you go and try him out?" he continued, unabashed.

Yui's fingers tickled to wrap around her cousin's neck. But she caught her mother's disapproving look and thought otherwise.

"I will if he asks me first." she replied in an iced tone. The moment the words escaped her mouth, her cousin stood up and sauntered over to the man. Yui was horrified. What is he doing?

"Hey mister?" She saw him tug the man's suit. "Can you dance with that lady over there? The one in the blue dress? She'll be happy if you will." She could see him flash the man with an innocent smile. What a fake. But the man returned the smile and followed Yui's cousin to their table. _Oh no, is that man actually buying what this imp is saying?_

She was too busy thinking about her cousin that when the man arrived at their table, she abruptly stood up and misstep.

The man caught her arm just in time before she completely hurt herself. "Nice to see you here, Yui"

"Tamahome . . ." she sputtered out, struck by his appearance.

"Taka"

"Yes, Taka"

"See, I told you she'll be glad." her cousin butted in. "Do take care of her mister. She's awfully clumsy"

"Yes, I will." Taka nodded politely.

_My cousin has a unique way of embarrassing me. . . _Yui thought wryly as she watched him dart out of their sight to victimize others. Mellow music flowed over the room. People around them started to go for a dance.

"Would you like to dance?" Taka asked, offering his hand.

_What a gentleman . . . _"Yes, sure." Yui allowed him to lead her into the dance floor. They swayed to the rhythm of a slow waltz. Yui felt the heat of their contact build up again. _Why does this happen always? _She raised her eyes to Taka and found him staring at her curiously. She let out a nervous laugh.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked first before he did.

"Nothing . . ." The question in his eyes vanished. "You look pretty tonight. The blue dress matches your eyes"

Yui blushed. "Thank you. You look nice also." Things were getting more and more uncomfortable. But Yui could not help but be flattered by what Taka is saying.

The music ended and they both returned to the table.

"Thanks for the dance. Give me a call if you have any time." Taka said. _I want to find out if it's you . . ._ "I'll appreciate it." He winked and joined the other men at the other end of the room.

"I will . . ." Yui was left stumped. If she was an ordinary girl, she would have fallen for Taka then and there. But, she isn't. She is Miaka's best friend. _And I'll never hurt her again . . ._


	6. Falling for Yui

After contemplating on how shameful it will be, Yui finally got the guts to dial Taka's number and call. She promised information for Miaka and she will give it to her. The phone rang a few times until a voice said that phone is unattended. Bummer . . . Yui ended the call. She dialed Taka's number again and waited.

--

--

--

"How's school?" Keisuke asked Miaka as she entered the room. Miaka grabbed a pillow from the sofa and threw it at her brother who expertly dodged it.

"You know I didn't go . . ." She flopped herself beside Keisuke and peered into the computer monitor. "What have you got there?"

"Oh yes," Keisuke stretched his arms and returned to typing on the keyboard. "I found out some things about Taka"

"Really? Wait a second," Miaka dashed into her room to change her clothes then toward the kitchen to gather some food until at last, she stumbled beside Keisuke, loaded with food. "I'm ready! What have you got there?"

Keisuke laughed. "You're unbelievable. Anyway . . ." He typed some more. "I found out that this Taka came from China. He has his own loving family, lots of siblings, went off to work to pay for school and kept on caring for his family until they finally persuaded him to move here to our place"

Miaka felt confused. "Do you mean he has his own origin?"

"Yes, dummy. He started college, paid his own tuition. Look at his grades, he's smart! Lots of job offers. One is in a well-known company in the next city . . . This guy has his own life, Miaka. A normal human life"

Miaka hit Keisuke with another pillow before he can say anything else.

"Just because he has a normal human life doesn't mean he's not Tamahome. There's a logical explanation to all of this"

"You're too stubborn. . ." He continued on with his typing. "He sidelines as a waiter in a cafe he bought. He can become rich if he wants to but he reasons he's still studying"

"What about his life in China"

"I'll have to hack deeper to find that. You wait. I'll get the information you need"

Miaka sighed and chomped on her sandwich. "That explains why he's on that train station. He must have gone back to look up on another job offer"

The sound of wrapper ripped apart invaded the air. "I wish Yui is here." She mused while gulping the chips in hand.

--

--

--

Ten calls later, Taka answered the phone at last. "Hello"

"Tama- Taka, it's me Yui"

"Hey, Yui. I turned off the phone earlier. I was dealing with an important matter with someone. It's over now though"

"That's great. So, you're free"

"Yes, do you have anything to do?"

"No"

"I'm going to an amusement park I passed by earlier. Would it be alright if I invite you along?" _What am I saying? When did (that) became part of my vocabulary? _Inwardly, Taka was spanking himself for being full of nonsense. But hearing the reply Yui gave, he saw she didn't mind at all.

"Um, yes"

"That's great." He asked for her address and she gave it. He was coming in two hours. A few more pleasantries and the call ended. Yui flopped into her bed and breath out a sigh of relief. Her short responses were due to her reluctance to further her humiliation. It was a good thing Taka caught on with her signs. She wanted to meet up with him and talk to him or else she'll fail Miaka again.

Meanwhile, Taka turned on the shower and let the water wash over him. He was never used to asking girls out. _Maybe it is you . . . I think you're the first girl I ever asked out. _He sighed.

Yui kept her promise. She did not mention the ring. She skillfully wielded her way through her words and actions to extract information from Taka. Thankfully, it wasn't a hard job. Taka was open to her. He answered her questions without suspecting anything. He was kind to her. He gave her so many things, took her to so many places. She was seeing him more and more. It delighted her and frustrated her at the same time. She found out new things about Taka but nothing that can connect him to Tamahome.

--

--

--

Night sky in the city is nice to behold especially if the stars and the moon are bright in its folds. That night was Yui's last night in the city and she was once more out with Taka. Her family all wondered about the handsome Taka appearing often at their door and they teased her about it.

"Is he your boyfriend? He's a nice-looking fellow." Yui's mother commented.

"No, mother. He's not." Yui answered matter-of-factly. "He's Miaka's boyfriend but he does not know that yet so don't ask him about it!" Her mother laughed then and allowed them to go out together. They didn't go to any special places that night. They just sat together on the swing in a nearby park, gazing up the stars. Because of all the things Taka shared, it made it even hard for Yui to believe that he's Tamahome. He has his own life. _How could he be Tamahome? _She wondered over and over. She terribly wanted to rest her doubts and find out whether Taka really is Tamahome. All she has got to do is ask one simple question.

"Yui"

"Yes, Taka?" She was getting used to calling him Taka now although every now and then she called him Tamahome.

"I want to tell you something"

Yui looked at him expectantly. _He's going to spill the truth! _She thought to herself. _He's going to tell me that he really is Tamahome and I don't have to break my promise to Miaka! _She watched him stand up and she allowed him to pull her off the swing. He looked truly handsome that moment. The sight of him took Yui's breath away. _You're so lucky, Miaka._

In a whirl of an instant, Yui found herself in Taka's arms, her body pressed against his and her lips locked in a dazzling kiss. Her eyes were wide in puzzlement. _This can't be happening! _Her mind screamed. She immediately pulled herself away from Taka's grasp. She shrank from him and got as far as she could from where Taka was.

"I'm falling for you, Yui." Taka declared in an undertone. He wanted to approach Yui but he could see that she was too stunned.

"No . . ." Yui's tears gathered in her eyes. She should have seen this coming. The memories of the past returned to her in a flash. She mustn't betray Miaka. She mustn't hurt her again. She just can't! She turned away and started to run.

"Yui!" Taka called after her. Yui ignored him. She continued on running until she couldn't anymore.


	7. Just for Once

The next day Yui returned to school. She waited for Miaka at the school gate as usual and at the end of the day, they visited the cafe again at Miaka's insistence. Yui dreaded going to the cafe. Her legs felt as heavy as lead as each step brought her nearer to their destination. CLOSED. Nothing changed since last week. The cafe remained the way it was the next day and the next . . . Yui started loosening up. Perhaps Taka won't come back this time. What about Miaka? A voice asked at the back of her mind. Yui sighed inwardly. She didn't want to tell Miaka about what happened but she knew she have to tell her sooner or later.

The day finally arrived when Miaka peered at the glass door of the cafe and found that there was an OPEN sign on it. She gleefully stepped inside and saw Taka in the same uniform, wiping the counters. Yui remained outside the doors. She can't bring herself to go in. Who knows what would happen? But Miaka, seeing her friend stranded outside, grabbed Yui's hand and pulled her in.

"Tamahome, I mean Taka is here!" she exclaimed.

"It's my favorite customers," Taka said. He straightened up and looked at Miaka and then at Yui. His eyes seemed to harden at the sight of her but in the second it vanished.

"Hello Tamahome . . . I mean, Taka" Miaka quickly said. They were the first customers of the cafe that day and she decided to make the most of it.

"Is there anything I can do for you ladies?"

"I want everything on your menu!" Miaka said. "I'm just so happy to see you again Tamahome. I wish to celebrate." Upon realizing what she said, she blushed again. "I mean Taka. I'm just happy the cafe is open again"

"That's sweet." Taka replied. He laid their orders on their table. "Enjoy"

Miaka took Taka's words to heart and dug in but Yui ate a little and instead picked on her food. She was trying her best to avoid Taka's gaze. Suddenly, the bell jingled and a couple of customers came in.

"Don't you have any assistant?" Miaka asked.

Taka shook his head. "It's nice of you to mention. I do have assistants but they're late. I guess I have to do everything by myself for a while"

A brilliant idea suddenly struck Miaka. "Let us help you then"

"Us? Really?" Taka glanced at Yui and saw her tightened her expression and look away. "I don't think your friend is up to it"

"Oh, Yui's all right. Aren't you, Yui?"

"Of course, Miaka. I'll help you help him." She answered her without looking at them.

"That settles it then." Taka smiled. He tossed uniforms to them and the matching caps. "I hope it fits you both." He stared at Yui.

"It'll do"

For the next hour, a lot of customers began pouring into the cafe. It seems the cafe turned into a big hit and suddenly it became a fave among the populace. Miaka took an order from a smiling couple and dashed to the counter, dumping the order to Taka. The bell jingled again. She turned back to meet the family that just came in. A smile was plastered on her lips despite the ache that was starting to form on her shoulders.

"What can I do for you?"

"I want . . ." The father droned on and on. His little kids chimed in every now and then and his shy wife whispered something too. Miaka gave out a nervous laugh. She could not believe a family such as this one can eat so much.

Then before she can fully take all their orders, a call came from the other side of the room.

"Waitress! How about our orders?" It was from a group of students.

"Coming!" Miaka looked around for Yui and found her balancing her own orders. She gracefully left the family she handled and went to the students who called her. She smiled again and propped her clipboard up high. "What are your orders?"

All began saying their orders except for one guy seated in the middle of them. He got dark hair and a kind of authoritative look on his face. He was merely staring at Miaka, a small smirk on his lips. Miaka did not notice him until all of them finished talking. She knew she never heard him speak and thus, she was about to ask him when another student spoke up.

"Hey Ren Shigyou, Aren't you going to order anything?"

"Hey, I think I know you." One student butted in. He pointed to Miaka. "You're the smart one's best friend, aren't you?"

_Is that how they remember me? Have I no name? _Miaka thought wryly to herself, a funny look crossing her face. She knew the student was referring to Yui, her smart best friend. But she let the comment pass.

"No, she's the Maiden of Suzaku." a voice replied. Miaka heard it so clearly that she was shocked. _Who said that?_ She looked at the students talking to her. Everyone was talking at once except for the guy named Ren. He was still staring at her. Miaka knew she never saw his lips move so it was impossible that those words came from him.

"Just water." Ren finally spoke. His voice jolting Miaka out of her thoughts.

"Oh right, I got to go." Their orders in hand, Miaka walked to the counter.

"Here are your orders. Can you handle them?" Taka said as soon as Miaka reached him. She smiled and nodded yes, taking one tray on one hand and another on the other.

"See? I told you I can handle them."

Taka grinned. "Of course. You know you surpassed Yui. She handles only one tray every time."

"That's my Yui! So sure all the time." She grinned back and wedged her away between tables and began delivering the orders.

The bell jingled again. A burly man entered, staggering on his feet. He was holding bottles of liquor in both hands. His dropping, bloodshot eyes peered at the people around. No one seemed to have notice.

"What kind of service do I get from here!" he shouted, finally getting everyone's attention. Miaka stopped in the middle of taking orders and turned to the intruder. He roughly reminded her of the bullies he met in the Book of the Four Gods, Tamahome's world. Sucking up courage, she approached him. Everybody else seemed to have frozen.

"So sorry, sir! I was busy." she said.

"Shut up! No excuses can make up for that!" He raised his arm and slapped Miaka clear across her face. A shout of surprise rippled among the spectators. Taka was already moving toward them, anger crossing his handsome face. _That man has no right to molest my cafe and my waitress . . . _But before he can fully reach them, Taka saw to his surprise as Miaka pulled back a leg and kicked the intruder right between his legs.

"What do you think your doing?" She said.

"Ow . . ." The man toppled of his feet and fell in a heap on the floor. Stars danced around his eyes. The pain was so immense he could barely speak. Miaka looked down to him and raised a fist. Her action sapped the man from his remaining strength. He could not even stand, much more fight a mere girl. In his eyes Miaka looked large and intimidating. He stared wide-eyed at her.

"I think that's enough Miaka." Taka managed to say as soon as he got over his surprise. He tried to suppress the laughter about to escape from him. He one-handedly dragged the man out of the cafe and tossed him to the streets.

"Don't ever come back or else I'll call the police." He warned him and returned to the cafe.

Everyone cheered at the brave girl. Miaka blushed and hurried to the counter.

"You go, girl!" They kept saying.

Taka approached the counter and tapped Miaka on the back.

"Does it hurt?" He beckoned to her cheek. "Here . . ." He dipped his handkerchief into a bowl of ice and pressed it himself on her cheek. "It must be painful."

"It's nothing compared to what that guy felt after my kick." A blush started to creep across her face. Miaka gulped. She could feel the bumps in Taka's palm. She could even feel the blood pulsing in his veins and capillaries. But maybe she was just imagining too much. She sighed inwardly and laid her own hand on his. "This feels great." She said not only out of the soothing sensation the cold gave to her skin but of Taka's touch on her cheek. Of course, she will not admit that to him.

Taka could not contain himself anymore. He burst out laughing. "That was so . . . " He could not find any words to describe the incident. He clutched his abdomen, finding the whole thing so funny. Miaka grinned and laughed along, glad to make Taka happy even just for once.


	8. The Truth

Everyday, they helped get orders and deliver them. "I'm so happy to work with you, Taka." Miaka blurted one time with a smile. "You're a good boss." Does _he remember? Does he still remember the thing I did to him? _She desperately wanted to ask.

"I'm happy to work with you also, Miaka. You're a good waiter." The mere sight of Miaka reminded him of the thing she did. But, that was for Tamahome. Not for him. Staying nice to her is the least he can do for a troubled girl. After all, it isn't hard. It was almost like an inner desire he can't understand. He can't help giving his attention to her whenever she talks to him. He feels light and comfortable when she's around. But . . . his gaze drifted over to Yui who was attending to a customer. He feels much deeper for Yui.

It continued on the whole week and the next. Everyday, after class, the two girls would be there at the cafe. They stayed until it got dark. Miaka did not mind. At least she got to be with her love.

--

--

--

"I've got to go now, Miaka. Lots of work to finish." Yui said one day. "You can get home by yourself, right"

"Yes, of course"

"See you tomorrow then!" She grabbed her bag and opened the door. Taka's gaze followed her out. Up until now, Taka did not make a move toward Yui. He was holding back because he saw that Yui doesn't want anything to do with him. That moment, however, his self-restraint broke. He followed Yui out of the cafe and pulled her aside.

"Yui," he began, pinning her to the wall with a kiss. Yui couldn't deny that the taste of his love was heavenly but she broke away from it. "Why are you avoiding me?" Taka asked. It was driving him crazy. Pain was evident in his eyes and Yui saw it. Taka was a nice guy but she knew that his supposed love for her was not real. "I love you, Yui"

"Let me go, Taka. This isn't the time and place to talk." she wriggled free from his grasp.

"Then, when?" There was impatience in his tone. "Don't leave me in the dark, Yui. Is it because of Miaka? You know that I am not Tamahome"

"Yes and no . . ." Yui replied. Maybe deep inside, she wished Taka was not Tamahome. That way, she might be able to love him without feeling guilty. But wishes are not often made to be granted. "It's not me whom you love, Taka. Trust me on that"

No, this is not happening. Miaka huddled against the wall. She followed Taka out of the cafe and saw him pull Yui behind the wall. She saw him kiss Yui and she heard the words he said. I Love you, Yui . . . Every word she heard were like arrows piercing her heart. "It's not true. Yui will never betray me" But she knew what she saw was real and it truly happened. Taka does not love her . . .

"No!" she screamed. She'll find out the truth. She'll ask him right now. Blindly, Miaka returned to the cafe.

--

--

--

CLOSED. Taka put up the sign again and began clearing the tables. He wondered where Miaka was. He need not wonder more when she suddenly entered the room. "Miaka, are you alright?" he walked toward her. He saw the tears in her eyes. He was about to console her when Miaka stopped him.

"Taka . . ." The name tasted bitter in her mouth. "Do you, Taka." She turned her pleading eyes to him. "Do you feel anything . . . anything at all . . . for me"

Taka froze, unsure on what to say. Is this why she is crying? "Miaka, I . . ." He might as well say the truth. He knew what Miaka meant so he shouldn't beat around the bush. "I don't. I'm sorry"

Miaka's already bruised heart shredded into bits. The realization of Taka's words robbed her of the remaining sunshine ruling her existence. This man does not love her. He is not Tamahome because he does not love her. She was wrong. She was wrong all along!

"I love your friend, Miaka. I love Yui." Taka confessed.

"No, NO!!" Miaka screamed with all her might. She dashed out of the cafe into the streets. She ran on and on to the comfort of her home. But all the while the words did not disappear from her mind. _You're not Tamahome! You're not Tamahome! You're just Taka . . . Tamahome is gone . . . Tamahome is gone . . . forever._

--

--

--

"Miaka?"

"Keisuke!" Miaka sobbed into Keisuke's arms. "Taka . . . he . . ."

"What did he do, Miaka? Did he hurt you?" Protectiveness overwhelmed Keisuke that moment.

"He . . . does not love me . . ." Miaka's wails echoed around the house. "He's . . . not Tamahome . . ."

"Oh Miaka," Keisuke wrapped his sister closer. "I'm here. Cry on"

"What am I going to do?"

--

--

--

Against the backdrop of moonlight alighting on the trees and bushes stood Taka in front of Yui's door. DING DONG!

"Coming," Yui wiped the tears in her eyes and opened the door.

"Yui," For the past hour, Yui had been crying, contemplating on whether she should tell Miaka about Taka's confession. The sight of him at her door irked her even more. "What are you doing here, Taka? I told you already. I'm not the one you"

Her words were silenced when Taka suddenly grabbed her into a hug. "Please don't say that, Yui"

"Taka . . ." She let the moment wash over her. Although it felt so good, so wonderful, she knew she mustn't fool herself into saying that she loves Taka too. But then again, maybe she can if this Taka is not Tamahome. All she has to do is ask one simple question. Yui opened her mouth to speak.

"Yui," Taka beat her to speaking first. "I always felt an empty void inside of me, Yui. Since I was a child, I sought ways to fill it. I had a happy family even though we were poor. I tried my best to provide for them. But there was something missing. The only clue I had to finding the answer was a ring"

Yui froze. The answer to her question was there already. She closed her eyes. She felt both happy and sad.

"I lost the ring but I found my answer." Taka continued. "It's you, Yui. Please believe me when I say I love you"

"No, Taka. You don't." Yui released herself from Taka's grasp. She stared at Taka's questioning eyes. "You're just confused. You mistook what you feel for me as love." She stepped away from him, a sad smile on her face. At least I got to spend some time with you, Tamahome. I thought I loved you but not really . . . And so it is again this time. I thought I love you Taka but not really . . . "I know where the ring is, Taka. There's two of that ring. And I know where they are and who owns it"

"I don't understand"

"The two rings are with Miaka right now. She owns one ring and Tamahome owns the other. This proves that you are who we think you are. You are Tamahome"

"What are you saying? I'm Taka. This doesn't make any sense"

"I don't know, Taka. I can't relieve your questions. I don't even know. But I know for sure that you are Tamahome. Only Tamahome owns that ring. If you own it too then you are Tamahome"

"Stop it, Yui. I'm getting tired of this. I had the ring ever since I can remember. Have you ever thought of the possibility that this Tamahome could have given me the ring?"

"Do you remember anyone giving it to you? You said you had it ever since you can remember"

"I don't but still . . ."

"Go to Miaka. You might find the answer there"

Everything was piled in a jumbled heap of confusion. Taka stumbled out of the house. "I will not go to Miaka yet. I don't think she will want to see me." He parted Yui goodbye. "I still love you Yui. I still feel the same way for you"

"That's alright." Yui whispered. "Because what you feel is not love but the connection between Seiryuu and Suzaku"

Taka gave her a curious look. He was about to ask but thought otherwise. Yui will not answer his questions no matter how hard he tries. He sighed. "Fine, Yui. I'll go." Yui watched sadly as Taka walked away.

--

--

--

"Miaka?" Yui turned the knob and found it open. She decided to tell Miaka the good news. But, no one answered the phone when she called and even the house looked empty. "Keisuke?"

"In here!" Keisuke's voice floated over to where Yui was.

Yui followed the voice and gasped at the sight of Miaka crying unto Keisuke's arms.

"I don't understand . . . Miaka, what happened?" Yui kneeled beside Miaka. The latter turned her head toward Yui, her eyes flashing in anger. Yui saw that face before. It was the same face she had when she thought Miaka betrayed her, a face of anger and disbelief. She suddenly felt afraid and the next thing Yui knew, a slap crossed her face. "Miaka!"

"Yui, I thought you were my best friend"

"What are you saying . . .?"

"Don't play dumb on me, Yui! I don't want to see you ever again"

"Miaka, you're not serious"

"OUT! Get out! NOW"

Yui felt as though the mere words pushed her out of the room and out of the house. She watched Miaka slam the door on her face. _Is this how it feels? Is this how it feels to be misunderstood by your own friend? _She cried as she made her way back home. She felt so helpless. _But then again. . . This is what Miaka felt when I misunderstood her too. What was upsetting Miaka so much? _She stopped. _Did Taka tell her? _Once she arrived at her house, Yui grabbed the phone and dialed Taka's number. Taka answered it at once.

"Hello"

"Taka! It's Yui. What did you say to Miaka?" she demanded.

"I told her what I feel for you," Taka's voice dropped. "Is she alright? She was really upset when she ran out of the cafe. That's why I don't want to meet up with her yet"

"Darn it, you must go to her now! Wait a sec, there's another call coming. Hello"

"Yui," It was Keisuke. "Is Miaka there?"

"No, she isn't. Why"

"She ran out and I don't have any idea where she is"

"Hold on Keisuke." She pressed Taka's call. "Taka, Miaka ran out of the house. Find her please. You've got to talk to her"

"I don't have any idea what to say. I don't understand anything"

"Just find her please, Taka"

"All right. I'll do my best."


	9. Troubling Thoughts

Morning found Taka trekking the same streets once again

Patches of snow cleared from the path as Taka trekked along the empty alleys calling Miaka's name. His voice echoed against the bare walls and the open air yet no one answered. His dark hair was swept to the side and his face held a very confused yet determined look.

He loves Yui but Yui persists that he must go to Miaka. What is it about Miaka? _The two rings are with Miaka right now. She owns one ring and Tamahome owns the other. _Who is this Tamahome? Thinking about Yui said, he came to a conclusion that Yui meant he is Tamahome. Because he owned the ring and Tamahome owns it too, then they are the same person.

"This doesn't make any sense!"

_Go to Miaka. You might find the answer there. _Maybe he will find the answer in Miaka. Maybe in order to understand everything, he must have to know who Tamahome is and what his relation to Miaka and Yui is. But first, he has to find Miaka. Taka racked his brain and tried to remember all of their conversation. Nothing. The only time he sees her is when they visit his cafe. Cafe . . . That's it! Maybe she's there.

He sped up and hurried along the road until he reached his destination. The place was lighted by the lamp post beside it. Taka fiddled with his keys and opened the closed door. "Hello?" No one answered. He closed the door again and looked around. There was no one present. He was getting more agitated by the minute. Where will he go now? He visited the park near his cafe but it was empty. He decided to drop by the school Miaka goes but there was no one in it.

Discouraged, Taka walked wearily on the streets oblivious to everything around him until he almost reached downtown. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Where can he find this girl? He pondered for a long while. How come the ring is with Miaka? Then suddenly he remembered.

--

Flashback

It was on the day when they first saw each other in his cafe.

After arguing with Yui, she came to him alone that evening. She was just standing there outside the cafe, staring at him as he closed up. When he realized that someone was watching him, he looked around and saw her. She was moving even before she could give them both a chance to think, impulsively hurling herself at him. At first, she did not have any idea how to approach him but once she saw him, that familiar face looking at her, something inside Miaka broke. Out of sheer instinct and a speed borne from longing, she jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. This startled Taka tremendously. He was almost thrown off his feet at the weight Miaka forced on him. He tensed instantaneously at the contact but Miaka did not give him a chance to push her aside. She leaned her head toward him and kissed him on the mouth, pouring everything she felt into the kiss.

Taka had not been prepared for the small body which had hurtled at him so quickly that he barely had time to register what was happening before he felt her lips on his. He froze as she kissed him, his mind going blank at the unexpected turn of events. He did not notice that Miaka grasp the necklace which bore his ring. He did not notice that as she pulled away, she pulled the necklace along with her. The chain broke and the ring slipped out into the ground, unseen by both of them.

Miaka pulled away from the coldness she felt from Taka. This familiar person with a face she loved so much turned into a complete stranger. It finally dawned on her that she was kissing a complete stranger. She was not at all sure whether this was Tamahome and yet, here she was, kissing him.

". . Um, well, Miaka. . I don't really know you." Taka said, keeping the embarrassment out of his voice. This was the first time a girl kissed him. He couldn't keep the redness from creeping into his face. His eyes looked to one side, avoiding Miaka's hurt and embarrassed ones.

"I know that now," Miaka replied, shifting her gaze down. "I'm sorry . . . what did I just do?" She wiped the back of her hand through her eyes. Her face was heating up. "I can't tell you what I think. Just that I'm never going to give up until I know the truth."

Taka stared at the girl, bewildered. "Truth? I don't understand what you mean."

"I know you don't. If you have forgotten everything or if you're not who I think you are. . "Her voice cracked. "Then obviously, you won't understand. But don't think about that now. I'm really sorry for bothering you." she bowed low before him, pursing her lips to keep the tears from coming. "I better go now. Goodbye" she turned and began to run down the road.

"Goodbye." was all Taka could say as he watched Miaka run off. He shrugged, deciding to keep this incident at the back of his mind. They both left the place, not noticing the ring hidden among the grass.

End of Flashback

--

Taka kept the incident at the back of his mind too well that he almost forgot. He didn't even notice that his ring was gone. He definitely did not expect Miaka to find the ring afterwards. It was as though fate itself nudged the ring to its rightful owner. Rightful owner? How could he be sure that Miaka is the rightful owner? For all he knows, it could be plain coincidence, right? He sighed and scratched the side of his head. This is really driving him nuts.


	10. Into the Depths

_"What are your plans this weekend, Taka?"_

_"Oh nothing, just hanging around. Why?"_

_"Let's all go on a picnic at my favorite spot. Sakura hill!"_

_"That's where most of the cheery blossom trees are, right? But it's not yet spring."_

_"I know, but once spring comes. Let's all go on a picnic there, alright?"_

Miaka buried her face among the folds of her arms as she crouched on top of Sakura hill, the wind whipping her untied hair to the side. She remembered that conversation all too clearly, their last conversation before she knew the truth between Yui and Taka. She desperately wished time will stop enough to dull the pain throbbing in her heart. She knew she was holding on to a hope that Tamahome will return to her someday but now . . . it finally struck her that she can't hold on to that hope forever. She really has to move on.

"I'm such a bad friend," she thought sadly. She should not have stood in the way of Yui's happiness. "And they look so perfect together." she continued mournfully. "After all, he is not Tamahome because if he is then he would have loved me."

Yet he didn't and this saddened Miaka greatly. She cried again now as she did for the past weeks for the lost of Tamahome and for the hope she had that he will return. His face swam in front of her, his smiling face, his goofy face, his serious face, his angry face, his loving face . . .

"Why so sad, Maiden of Suzaku?"

Startled, Miaka spun around. No one had ever addressed her that way in her world. Nobody else knew of the secret. Who could this person be?

"Lost to your best friend again. My my how pitiful" A man stood before her, an evident smirk on his face. But that was all Miaka could see in the darkness. She could not fully see the face, only the cruel glitter in his eyes and that smirk. Miaka got to her feet, her bewilderment turning to anger. Somehow, the voice seemed familiar as though she had heard it somewhere before.

"How could you say that? Who are you?"

"I cannot tell you yet, Maiden of Suzaku. But we will meet again. You see, we'll be going to the same school, that is. ." Suddenly he was right beside Miaka, whispering to her ear. "if you survive." Miaka felt him grab her by her waist, so tightly that her abdomen ached. She tuned in and out of consciousness. When her gaze finally focused, she found herself in a strange room. She dashed to the window and realized they were in a tower. The man was there beside her but she still could not make out his face.

"Lovely sight, isn't it? Would you like to join the loveliness of it all?"

Miaka's eyes shifted in fear but she gritted her teeth and tried to keep her emotions at bay. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing for now, just to show you some horror." The glass suddenly broke into a tiny million pieces. There was nothing left for Miaka to hold but thin air. She felt a sharp push behind her and the next moment, her whole body was out of the window with nothing to hold on. For a brief instant, she felt as though time stood still. She stared at her attacker but still could not make out his face. "Farewell, Maiden of Suzaku."

Gravity pulled its claim on Miaka. A scream tore from Miaka's mouth as she rushed headlong to the ground. Her life seemed to flash before her eyes: her time in the book, the love she formed with Tamahome, her moments with her family and Yui . . . and the cold realization that she will never again see the one she love most. The ground loomed closer and closer. Miaka could hear nothing except the dull thud of her heart and the whiz of air as it passed her by. She closed her eyes.

--

"Miaka!" Taka heard a cry, faint but sure and pushed by instinct, he looked up from where he was standing. His eyes widened in horror. He spied an outline of a girl dropping at breakneck speed to the ground. It wasn't long before he realized that it was Miaka that he was looking at. His whole body tensed and he was suddenly racked with deep fear. He didn't want Miaka to die. Something inside is telling him that he will regret it if anything happens to Miaka.

Before he can fully ponder upon the rush of emotions, he was already running himself, quite oblivious to what he was doing. He jumped over the cars that blocked his way in an inhuman strength and speed. It was a long while since he last used the ability he learned from his hometown but this ability he had far surpassed the ability he known. His attention was focused on Miaka, not quite caring that he passed bewildered people and cause confusion and damage on things and properties until he reached Miaka's supposed landing spot. Only a few meters more and Miaka will be lost. Taka did not slow down instead doubling his speed and gathering his energy toward his legs. There was only one thing that he can do and that was to jump and catch Miaka.

Jump he did. In one surge of strength, he kicked the car he was last on, caving it in, and was up in the air toward Miaka. He reached out his hand to her. He didn't quite reach her yet. Just a bit more. . His arms slipped soundlessly around the falling girl. A smile of relief crossed his face as he stared down at her.

"You're safe now."

Miaka opened her eyes at the sound of her voice. At once she was met with a very familiar face and just the sight ate at her heart. She was safe now. Tamahome is here. She felt his touch around her, pulling her close to him. She did not think that this was Taka. She thought of him as the Tamahome that she knew. She raised her hand at him, showing him the ring on her palm. "I love you." On that instant, Taka saw something glittering falling alongside them. Upon closer look he found that it was his ring, the ring that he lost. He caught it with his hand. "Miaka . . ." He got no chance to say anything more. Miaka laid her own hand on him, crushing the two rings together and pulled herself to him into another kiss.

A blinding flash of light surrounded them, filling the whole place. People beneath covered their eyes and tried not to look. Inside that sphere of light lie two lost people who finally found each other. The memories rushed into Taka in full force. Their love has done its magic. It restored the thing that they long had lost. Taka remembered everything about Miaka, all the moments he formed with her. The light seemed to have softened their fall and instead of plummeting to the ground, they were more floating downward until their feet touched the grass. They landed not on their supposed landing spot but on Sakura Hill. Taka raised a hand to his cheeks and found that they were wet with tears. He felt happy, full and content, the void in his being finally whole. And all because of Miaka . . . Yui was right, it was Miaka all along.

She clung to him in an embrace, savoring the feel of him, loving how protected she felt. . she suddenly stiffened and pulled away. She forgot that she lost Tamahome, that Tamahome will never appear to her ever again. It was Taka that she was holding. It was the one who do not love her at all.

Taka saw the hurt in Miaka's eyes and felt that hurt too. "Miaka, don't be so alarmed."

"I . . . I've got to go . . . " she stammered, but she could not fully get herself out of Taka's gaze. There was something else that she saw inside of those eyes, a sudden understanding and softness, almost like Tamahome's.

"You don't have to." Taka started to say. Miaka's heart pounded like a noisy gong. If she won't get out of there, she will surely lose what's left of her self-control. She backed away from him and held her hands up as though to shield herself from him.

"No, don't say anything." She shook her head, her eyes wide with emotions. Taka made as to move toward her but suddenly, Miaka bolted right out of his sight.

"Miaka!" He called, running after her.

"Get away! Just leave me alone!" She shrieked. She desperately wished him not to follow her. She wanted to be alone. She passed through the maze of cars and people not really caring where she was heading. Taka ran after her until he could not see her anymore.


	11. Together Again

Miaka trudged up the streets, the tears blinding her as she went. The sight of Taka unnerved her so much. He looked too much like Tamahome for her to fully accept that Tamahome was gone. She wished Taka did not appear in her life. That way, accepting that Tamahome is gone will be much easier. How can she forget him if she is constantly reminded of him? Miaka stopped to catch her breath and looked over her shoulder. Taka was not following her anymore. Good. He probably gave up. Her mind soon cleared and the whole situation whirled her thoughts around. For a while, she forgot that she was just falling from building minutes ago. Now that she did remember, she wondered who her attacker was. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen him before. Where have she seen him before . . . She turned the corner and came face to face with Taka's cafe. It lay dark and gloomy under the light of the lamppost. The memories of her times working there returned to her for a second. The time when she first worn the cafe's uniform, when she kicked the lights out of the intruder, when she took orders from students . . . Miaka's hand flew up to her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, I remember now!" Her mind rewinded over the moment when she took orders from those group of students and the guy seating in the middle of them.

--

Flashback

"Hey Ren Shigyou, Aren't you going to order anything?"

"Hey, I think I know you." One student butted in. He pointed to Miaka. "You're the smart one's best friend, aren't you?"

_Is that how they remember me? Have I no name? _Miaka thought wryly to herself, a funny look crossing her face. She knew the student was referring to Yui, her smart best friend. But she let the comment pass.

"No, she's the Maiden of Suzaku." a voice replied. Miaka heard it so clearly that she was shocked. _Who said that?_ She looked at the students talking to her. Everyone was talking at once except for the guy named Ren. He was still staring at her. Miaka knew she never saw his lips move so it was impossible that those words came from him.

"Just water." Ren finally spoke. His voice jolting Miaka out of her thoughts.

"Oh right, I got to go." Their orders in hand, Miaka walked to the counter.

End of Flashback

--

_No, she's the Maiden of Suzaku. _Those words sounded just like the one who threw her off the building. The only problem was she did not know who said them. Someone was obviously out to get her in this world and it is more likely that whoever that was came from the alternate universe of the Book of the Four Gods. She wondered whether her attacker will follow her right where she was now. She wished he wouldn't because she felt so tired from all that running.

"Someone's out to get me and here I am, troubling over someone who's not who I think he is," she thought wryly to herself. DING DONG! She unconsciously pushed the doorbell of her house. Her body seemed to move of its own accord and before she knew it, she was already inside her house, lying on her bed.

Keisuke looked down at his sister and frowned. _This is too much for a young girl to handle. _He knew the troubles Miaka went through from the alternate universe of the Book of the Four Gods until the present time except that she didn't tell him what her problem is right now. Silently, he took off Miaka's shoes and socks.

"Get off those clothes before sleeping, alright?" He said before closing the door to her room.

Miaka mumbled yes and fell right off to sleep.

--

--

--

"I'm not going to school today or ever!" Miaka screamed from beneath the sheets. She curled herself into a ball and scooted over to the farthest side of her bed. Staying there seemed like a good idea right now. That way, her attacker won't have any chance to find her and she won't be able to see Taka or Yui.

Keisuke sighed and yanked the covers off his sister.

"Stop that. You're being childish. This won't help solve your problems."

"And what do you know about my problems!?" Miaka retorted, taking the blankets back from Keisuke and covering herself again. "And besides it's cold out there!" she added as an afterthought,

Her brother did not bother to point out that he knew her problems. He knew she was too upset to be reasonable. He shrugged and turned to the door.

"Fine, stay there. Let's see what will mom thinks of this when she comes today."

"She's coming?" Miaka sat up straight.

"Yes, dummy. Did you forget? She called to tell us she'll be coming. Now get your ass off the bed if you don't want her to find you like that."

Miaka pouted. She remember now that her mother did call and she sure did not want any more scolding. Grumpily, she stood up. "Alright, alright! I give up! I'm going to school."

"That's a good girl." Keisuke grinned.

--

--

--

Miaka was dressed in her winter uniform but she did not go to school. After all, she was already late and she certainly did not need her teacher's scolding. Instead, she headed to Sakura Hill once again. There was a chance that her attacker would be there but she did not care. All she wanted was some peace and comfort and Sakura Hill definitely fitted that description.

She sat on the grass and pulled her coat closely to herself. It was a bit chilly this morning but not too much. Maybe this means spring is coming soon. She glanced at the bare cherry blossom trees. Perhaps, they will bloom today. She smiled a bit at the thought of witnessing those pretty flowers bloom. But then, what was the use of witnessing them when she was too much in her doldrums today? The smile faded away. She felt the ring on her finger and paused to stare at it. As long as she will wear this ring, she will never forget.

"I don't want that!" she shouted out loud, gruffly taking the ring of her finger. She abruptly stood up and stared at the beautiful panorama before her. Everything was so silent and peaceful that she resented it. The world did not mirror her own dreary feelings. She almost wished the world was as dark as she felt now. But that was selfishness talking. At least she can do something. She pulled back her arm and was about to throw the ring away.

There was a sudden gust of wind. It was the icebreaker, a wind that ends winter and starts spring. It made Miaka pause, the chill creeping throughout her body.

--

--

--

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said from behind and a hand held her own. Miaka froze in surprise. It must be her attacker again. This time, she wasn't going to let him get the upper hand. She twisted her body around, raised her leg and hit the person right between the legs like what she did to the burly man who intruded Taka's café.

"Ow!" Taka doubled in pain but he did not let go of Miaka's hand. He was too afraid that he'll lose her again. He was shocked and so was Miaka. She didn't expect him to be here. "Why'd you do that for?"

"I . . . I'm sorry." Miaka said lamely, bending over to him. She worried that she might have hurt him permanently. "I thought you were my attacker."

"Miaka, we're not in my world anymore." Taka gasped out. The pain subsided and he slowly stood up. His words unnerved her. _My world?_ Maybe she just heard him wrong.

"Anyway, Taka." She said the name and felt something bitter on her tongue as she said it. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes, it's me." He smiled down to her and once more Miaka saw the understanding and softness she noticed in his eyes the night before. He resembled Tamahome more that moment. It ate at Miaka's heart so painfully. She started to pull her hand away from him.

"You shouldn't be here." Taka held on to her hand instead and did not let her pull away.

"On the contrary, I think I should be here. I was looking for you for a long time." That statement not only encompasses now but his whole lifetime. That night when Miaka ran away from him, he had returned to his house only to lie awake the whole night just thinking about her. He thought he was going crazy. He knew he must see her or else he'll break apart. _Why didn't you tell me you are the one?_ He had thought then. That explained why he felt so light around her, why she always make him smile, why whenever she talks he wants to listen. That morning, he dressed and went back to Sakura Hill, somehow knowing that she'll be there too. He was right. Now it was time for the truth.

"I came because of this." Taka opened his palm for her to see. The ring was there, nestled against his palm, catching the light from the sun every now and then.

"I don't want to hear it!" Miaka choked out. She could not speak. Her heart caught up in her throat. Even if it did not, she did not know what to say. She did not want to believe in the unbelievable again. She covered her ears and closed her eyes.

Taka tried to pry Miaka's hands off her ears. "You've got to listen to me." This wasn't going well as expected.

"And what am I going to hear from you?" Miaka cried out. "That you are not who I think you are? That you're sorry? That you love Yui? Give me a break will you! I know that already!" She will have to tell him now. She will have to tell him the truth about Tamahome. "I already know Tamahome is gone forever!"

"No, he's not!"

"How would you know that!?" Miaka opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Because I am right here!"

There was a bout of silence in the air. The wind blew on around them, sweeping Taka's dark hair to the side. They were both glaring at each other but Taka's eyes softened and he smiled.

"And I want to tell you that I love you."

"No, you don't!" She didn't want to hope anymore. Gone are the days that she once hoped. Her eyes dared him to tell her otherwise. "Yui probably told you about the ring. Another promise she broke. And you're just saying that because you feel pity for me!"

"That's not true. I know I hurt you. I'm sorry. But why don't you believe me?"

"I've given up on believing that Tamahome will come back, that's why!"

"You've always been so stubborn, Miaka." Taka sighed. "And although you might doubt me, I'll tell you anyway. I am Taka in this world but the truth is. . I am Tamahome. I remember that now when our rings linked together. But you already know that, don't you?"

Miaka could not believe it. _Am I hearing him right?_ _Is he really telling me that he is . . . ? _The look on Taka's face assured her.There was no more need for words. _He loves me. He really is Tamahome._

"Prove it."

"Prove it? Do I need to prove it?"

"Yes, do something only Tamahome can."

"Ok then," He slipped Miaka's ring to her finger the same way he did the first time long ago. Miaka shuddered a bit at the familiarity of his actions. Then he looked at her. "I want some payment for saving you last night. If you do not remember, I spent a whole lot of effort just doing that. The owner of the car I totaled is suing me for it. I want you to pay that. As for my payment, I want it in cash."

"What!?"

"You heard me"

He was wearing that look on his face every time Tamahome asks for money from someone. If there are two things that Tamahome is obsessed about, it was money and Miaka. The latter stared at him. He smirked and raised a brow.

"Gotcha." He laughed.

Miaka raised a fist and clobbered him with it. "That was not funny!"

Taka got all teary-eyed. "You hit me!"

"Don't be so greedy." Miaka could not contain herself anymore. Whether he proved himself or not, she flung her arms around him, tightly hugging him. There was really no need for him to prove himself because she already knew. "Tamahome, Tamahome, it's really you." The tears flowed freely this time again but not of sadness but of happiness that she could not contain inside. It overflowed in a stream of tears and of words. "You came back."

"I'm sorry. It me so long to realize. Yui was right. The feeling I have for her was only the connection of Seiryuu and Suzaku." Taka hugged her back. "I was so stupid. Will you forgive me?"

"I forgive you!" Miaka cried out breathlessly. "Just never leave me ever again and don't sue me with money."

On that instant, the wind stopped and the cherry blossoms started to bloom. It was already spring! Bunches of the beautiful flowers opened on every tree around Sakura Hill. All were in their soft pink color, a mark of welcome and for the two people standing in the midst of them, love. It was the perfect setting, the perfect place for their love to be reunited once more. Miaka slipped Taka's ring on his finger. Under the fresh breeze of early spring and the gazes of the flowers, they shared a kiss.

--

--

--

"Miaka! You're here!" Yui ran to her friend and hugged her tight. Miaka pulled herself off Taka's embrace just in time to receive Yui. She hugged her best friend back, the past forgiven.

"You did nothing wrong, Yui." she said before Yui could say anything. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that. I wasn't seeing straight."

"Don't worry bout it." Yui laughed and pulled away. "Keisuke told me you went to school but I knew that wasn't true because you did not come in today. So I just went to the best place you would be and. . . . Keisuke explained some things to me." She looked at Taka. "Seems you remember everything now, Tamahome?"

"Some parts are still a blur but . . ." Taka nodded. "Everything about Miaka I remember."

"I was wondering what was it about you seeing Tamahome and Keisuke told me that you were born a couple of years before Tamahome appeared in this world. I did not believe it at first because it will really prove that you are not Tamahome. But Keisuke explained to me some theories he thought up. He told me that perhaps you were reincarnated into this world years before our present time, just enough so that when you reach this current time, you will be the same age as the old Tamahome."

"That makes sense" Miaka said.

"It does, doesn't it? And now, we're definitely sure he is Tamahome. Your love did conquer all, Miaka."

"No, Yui." She glanced at Taka and gave him a smile. "Our love conquered all, Yui. We both believed in the love we have that even through dire circumstances, we will find each other and we did."

"You certainly did." Together, hand in hand, they went home.

--

Lenah: This is the end for now. Tell me if a sequel will be appreciated although I think the sequel of this is already in the series. (Remember Ren Shigyou and his reign in Miaka's school?) Do give me a review or critic me if you must. I'll appreciate it just the same.


End file.
